Hidden
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sometimes feelings are hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Grissom watched me tap my hand against the steering wheel as music played on the radio. I chewed gum making bubbles as I zipped through traffic with ease. Grissom shook his head looking ahead as I swerved again making his knuckles white.

"Sara, I would like to make it to the crime scene alive!"

"I know." I said

I swerved again making him gasp. Smiling, I looked over at him seeing his glare.

We drove into the apartment complex getting out with our cases. Grissom watched me meet him then walk to the curb. I spit my gum out almost hitting him. He looked down at the gum wad then at me.

"What?" I asked, giving him a smile.

Without a word he put his hand on my elbow walking to the building. We went to the elevator and he pressed the top floor button. I leaned against the wall eyeing him as he looked up at the numbers. Suddenly, the elevator lights dimmed and we stopped abruptly. Grissom pushed the emergency button looking up. I looked around feeling uneasy.

"Great!" He said "Elevator is broke."

A creaking all around made me freeze as Grissom got out his cell phone. The creaking got louder and I felt like I was going to freak out.

"Grissom, I can't stay in here!" I said

He looked at me as he called someone.

"Yes, this is Gil Grissom with the crime lab. The elevator has stopped. Can you notify someone?"

He waited as I stepped closer to him.

The elevator suddenly gave way and I felt sick from free falling. It stopped again with a halt causing me to hit the side hard falling to the floor. Grissom moved slowly looking around in the dark remembering where he was. He sat up winching as his head hurt. He got his flashlight out of his case looking around seeing me lying on my back. He moved over hearing the elevator creak again.

"Sara…..Sara?" He called, touching my neck. Moving my hair he saw a cut at my hair line with a trickle of blood coming out. "Sara, can you hear me?"

I heard someone call out to me. With a moan I slowly moved my head feeling hands on my cheek tapping it.

"Sara, wake up!"

Opening my eyes I saw the blurry shape of Grissom holding a light. I closed my eyes moaning again.

"Turn it off." I said

"Open your eyes."

I opened them seeing him come closer looking at the state of my eyes. He then looked at my head.

"What happened?" I asked

"The elevator gave way and fell."

"Oh." I said, slowly trying to sit up.

"Sara, you should stay down."

"I'm okay." I said, sitting against the wall. He got his cell phone again dialing. I closed my eyes drifting. Grissom got a water bottle opening it as I opened my eyes.

"Drink this." He said

"I don't want any."

He looked at me before putting the lid back on. He sat beside me looking around.

"They should fix it soon." He said

"I am sure we are priority." I said

He looked at his watch then at the wall again. I closed my eyes again faintly hearing creaking. Grissom looked at me then at his phone.

I woke to Grissom pouncing me to the ground as the elevator lurched again. Swallowing, I felt sick as the free falling feeling came again. Grissom closed his eyes as he waited. The elevator stopped again making us crash to the floor hard. Grissom sighed hearing the groaning outside becoming loud.

"Take a deep breath." He said

"What floor are we on?!" I asked

"Hard to say. We stopped between the twenty-fifth and the twenty-fourth."

I swallowed feeling my heart beat wildly.

"I feel sick." I said

He got up as I crawled to the corner throwing up. I took some deep breaths before falling backwards still.

"Sara?!" He called, coming over to me tapping my cheek. "Wake up!"

The groaning started again making him look around then at me. The stench of vomit was strong in the air. Grissom got out a tissue putting water on it he rubbed it against my face. His cell phone rang making him jump.

"Yes!" He said

"Grissom, where are you?!" Catherine asked

"I am stuck on the elevator that's where I am!"

"Calm down. Did you call the repairman?"

"Of course I did! Sara is hurt!"

"We'll get you out! Just take it easy."

"Hurry up!"

He hung up looking down at me. Half an hour later Grissom moved over as I moved.

"Sara?"

I slowly opened my eyes seeing him.

"Still here?" I said

"Afraid so." He said, dabbing my head. "You were out a while."

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

I moved my head smelling vomit. Grissom looked down in concern.

"I guess this….gives us time to talk." I said

"You need to rest." He said, getting out his water bottle. He lifted my head allowing me to drink. I swallowed laying my head back down.

"Thank you."

He nodded putting it away.

"You look worried."

"I am, about you."

I reached over touching his hand on his leg.

"I'll be okay."

His hand encircled mine. I sighed blinking my eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"I almost called off tonight." I said

"I imagine you wish you had now."

I nodded looking at him. He checked his cell phone then he looked at me.

"Grissom, do I look bad?"

"No."

"I feel bad."

"I can tell."

"Sorry about that." I said

The creaking started again. I looked up trembling.

"Why did you almost call off?" He asked

"I just…..felt off tonight."

"Why?"

I shook my head.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

I looked at him.

"I just broke up with someone."

"Why?"

"He said we were different people."

He nodded rubbing my hand.

"I thought it would work out."

"I'm sorry."

"It's the same old story."

"You'll find someone."

I swallowed closing my eyes. Grissom watched me open them again looking at him.

"Do you remember that night we met on the strip after a case?"

"Last year, yes."

"It wasn't a coincidence that you saw me. I actually followed you."

He smiled faintly.

"Are you becoming a stalker now?"

"No, I just saw you were upset about the case we finished and I knew you liked to walk."

"You followed me because you were concerned."

"Yeah."

"That's was nice of you."

"I asked you to have dinner with me."

He nodded.

"Why did you say no again?" I asked

The elevator creaked moving a little. I gasped his hand tighter as he looked around then at me.

"Sara, I care about our friendship."

"We could die tonight."

"We are not going to die."

"We could and if we didn't at least kiss once our lives would have no meaning." I said

He looked at me uncomfortably.

"Sara."

"You know I am right."

"No, I don't."

I lifted my hand up to his coat pulling him down. He came down hesitantly looking at me.

"Just one kiss." I said

I leaned up kissing him. He closed his eyes kissing me back. I slowly put my arms around his neck. I heated the kiss up moving my lips over his quickly. He groaned moving his hands around me. I pulled him closer feeling his body move over top of mine. The elevator creaked, but we ignored it.

Our breathing started to heighten. He broke the kiss lifting his head looking down at me. His eyes were dilated and bright. I looked at him as he breathed in and out fast. I leaned up catching his lips again feeling his passion come out.

"Oh Sara!" He said

I was to caught up to answer.

The elevator lit up and started. Grissom looked around alarmed as I looked up. He quickly got off of me helping me up getting his case. The doors opened and we saw the people standing outside looking in at us.

"Are you two all right?" The repairman asked

"I need to get my colleague checked out." Grissom said

I looked at Grissom missing his body over mine. He called in Greg to help making me go with Brass to the hospital.

Grissom stood outside of the lab looking up at the stars after shift. Catherine came out walking over.

"Hey." She said "You okay?"

"Fine, just thinking." He said

"You had quite a night." She said

"I almost made a mistake." He said

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her.

"Sara kissed me in the elevator and we almost went to far."

"Really?!" She said

"Cath, I am not ready for this to happen."

"Then tell her."

"I think I should just leave it alone."

"Grissom, you have avoided this to long. It is time for you to stop being in denial."

He looked at her.

I slept on the couch as Grissom walked up to my door. He knocked waiting for me to answer. I opened the door blinking as I yawned looking at him.

"Hey." He said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He said

I stepped closer putting my arms around him kissing him. He didn't touch me as I moved back searching his eyes.

"I am doing better now."

"Sara…..I think we should talk."

I moved back letting him go.

"What about?"

"Can't we talk inside?"

"You regret what happened earlier?"

He sighed watching me look down hurt.

"Sara, it's not like I didn't enjoy it. I just don't know what to do."

I looked at him feeling hot tears starting to spill out.

"Sara, please don't….." He said, stopping as I turned to go inside.

"I hope you find someone, Grissom." I said, before going inside shutting the door.

He looked at the closed door. I slid down to the floor looking at my trembling hands. The next day I looked at the apple I brought to eat as I stood in the breakroom. Grissom came in stopping at the doorway watching me look at the apple as if it were a bug. I looked over at him then I threw the apple in the trash walking to the door.

"Sara, can you help Nick out?"

"Sure." I said

He watched me walk out slowly. I worked up to quitting time leaving two minutes after. When I came outside I rubbed my head then went to my car. I stopped feeling a hand on my arm pulling me to face the person. Grissom looked deeply into my eyes not saying a thing as he stared at me. I took a breath shaking.

He looked over seeing people coming out of the lab. He motioned me to the side of the building and I willingly went with him. He pulled me over till we were hidden from view. I looked at his lips as he looked at mine. In slow motion he leaned closer till our lips were touching. I pulled him closer moving my lips against his.

"Sara?"

I jumped seeing Grissom holding his keys looking at me standing at the curb.

"I was just…." I said

"You okay?" He asked, coming over.

"Um….yeah." I said

He nodded not saying a thing.

"Becareful going home." He said

"You to." I said

He left glancing back at me as I watched him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

It was weeks since Grissom and I were in that elevator and we hardly talked since. His avoidance hurt me because I really did love him.

One shift Greg, Grissom, and I were going to a avoided looking at me and I looked out the window as Greg talked in the back. We stopped at the scene parking seeing Brass waiting for us on a hillside.

I walked to the beginning of the hill feeling a hand on my elbow. Grissom looked at me silently before helping me up.

"What have we got?" Greg asked

"A woman stuck in a pipe. The owner of the property found her." Brass said

I groaned knowing this could be bad. Grissom turned on his flashlight peering down into the pipe sticking out of the ground seeing the body submerged in water.

"How do we get down there?" Greg asked

"We need to hoist her out. This not the real crime scene." Grissom said "There is blood spatter on the ground leading away from the pipe."

I looked seeing blood as if she were dragged. Grissom looked back into the pipe then he looked at us.

"Sara and I will follow the blood. You can work on this."

Greg grimaced at me as I hit him in the arm. He sighed looking down at the woman as Grissom walked following the blood. I caught up with him looking down as my light shined down onto ground. Grissom stopped looking at an old out building to the left.

"You think she was killed in there?" I asked

"Could be." He said, walking over. I looked back seeing the activity where Greg was. Grissom cleared his throat making me jump. I ran over joining him. He whistled to a cop who ran over as we made our way to the small building.

Grissom tried the door which was locked. He looked at me as he tried again. The door came open with a creak. Grissom shined his light in as I stepped over looking in as well. The cop stood by the door guarding it from the outside.

"I'll go first." I said

"Becareful." Grissom said

I nodded moving inside. I took two steps when the floor disappeared and I screamed falling.

"Sara!" Grissom shouted, kneeling down to try to grab me. He heard a splash below and me coughing. "Sara!"

"I'm here…..I'm all right." I said, coughing again.

"What's down there?"

"Water." I said "Owe!"

"Sara?"

"I…..cut my arm on something."

"I'm coming down!"

I coughed again spitting out water as he talked to the cop above then he looked for a way down. I winched at my arm. Grissom put his flashlight between his teeth as the cop threw down a rope so Grissom could climb down. I saw him splash down beside me taking his flashlight out of his teeth shining it on me. I looked over seeing that my arm was bleeding from a jagged cut on my upper arm.

"What did you cut this on?" He asked

"I don't know." I said, shaking as I looked at him.

He shined his light in the water.

"Gil, are you all right?" Brass asked, above.

"Sara has a cut on her arm!" Grissom said

He looked past me seeing a tunnel.

"Sara, go up the rope and wait for me."

"No." I said

"Sara." He said, looking at me.

"I am not going." I said

He sighed taking his coat off putting it around my arm.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

I stared at him as he worked on my arm. He looked up seeing Brass still looking down.

"We'll go up."

"What about the tunnel?" I asked

"I'll get Greg. You can go back in with the body."

I started to protest, but he gave me a stern look. I gave in making my way up the rope. Greg went with Grissom back to the building as I stayed behind.

They came back a few hours later. Grissom came into the locker room seeing me standing by my locker with a white bandage around my arm. He looked at me as I glanced at him. He said nothing until after I closed my locker facing him.

"So what was in the tunnel?" I asked

"Just a dead end." He said "How is your arm?"

"Stitches. I can't feel it." I said

He nodded continuing to observe me. I sighed moving over to go the door. Grissom cleared his throat looking at me.

"Sara, I think…..we should talk."

"Okay." I said

He looked behind me at the door then he motioned me to the shower area. I followed him rounding the corner. He stood very close to me as he faced me. I searched his face as he opened his mouth to talk.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked

"Yes, I wanted to say I am sorry for everything."

"You don't have to apologize."

He dropped his gaze to my lips.

"I wanted to."

I licked my lips as his eyes went to my eyes.

"Thank you."

He nodded in silence. I lifted my watch then I looked at him.

"I have to go home."

"Me to. Are we still friends?"

"Of course."

He smiled faintly as I did. We looked at each other for a minute more. I had the strong urge to kiss him again. This time it was overpowering and I knew he was thinking the same thing. As before I made the first move. I touched his lips with mine pressing firmly. He pressed back and soon we were locked into a passionate make out session. He touched my arms tilting his head. He moved back keeping his eyes closed as I moved my lips down his cheek to his neck.

"Sara." He said

"Hmm?"

He moved back cupping my face with his hands.

"We should stop this."

"I can't stop." I said, breathless.

"Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes." I said, looking.

"Sara, I do care for you, but I…can't."

I flinched at his words.

"I don't love you."

I made him let me go as I backed away. He looked at me in pain.

"How can you kiss me like that and say those words?!"

"Sara, please listen to me!"

"No….no more talking."

He watched me run out of the room. I went home in a daze still feeling his lips on mine. Touching them I shook my head walking to the living room pacing. Someone knocked at the door and I walked over opening it seeing Grissom.

"Sara, can I talk to you?"

"No!"

"Please!"

I came out looking at him. He opened his mouth, but I kissed him before he could speak. Our lips moved together then I pulled him inside shutting the door. Never letting him speak I pulled him to the bedroom where we fell on the bed. He tried to stop me, but I rolled over sitting on top of him.

The next day I woke seeing that he was gone. Pulling the sheets over my naked body. I went out to the living room not seeing him. He was gone.

Grissom looked at a letter in his office as he stood near the door. I knocked making him look up. He folded the paper looking at me.

"Hey." I said

"You should be working." He said

"I know, I just wanted to say….um."

"I don't have time to talk just now."

I looked at him in silence.

"When can I talk to you?"

"I am busy, Sara."

I backed up running out. Grissom came outside looking over seeing my car still parked at the corner. He looked at his watch then he looked at the car again. Slowly, he walked over looking at the car. Getting his cell phone out, he dialed my number. When the phone rang in the car he looked over hearing it. Walking over he looked in seeing me lying on my side to the passenger side seat. He knocked and I sat up seeing him. He motioned me to put the window down. I wiped my eyes then put the window down.

"Yes?" I said

"You okay?"

"Fine." I said, wiping my eyes again.

"You're crying."

"I am going home." I said

He opened my door.

"Come out here please."

I sighed climbing out as he closed the door looking at me.

"Your hurt about earlier, aren't you?"

I looked down.

"Sara, answer me."

"Yes!" I said, glaring at him.

"What would you like me to do?"

"You could pretend you have a heart!"

"I do have a heart. I care about you."

"What a load of crap!" I said, walking past him to the side of the building. He followed and I could tell he was counting inside.

"No matter what you think I am telling you the truth!"

"You never cared at about me! Just say it!"

He pushed me against the building wall. I gasped as I hit it looking at him. He moved closer kissing me with such force it took my breath away. His anger transformed into something amazing in that moment. When he moved back breathing hard I breathed in and out opening my eyes looking into his.

"Grissom." I said

He kissed me again pulling me closer. I moaned putting my arms around his back. He moved away again and I nearly slid to the ground.

"You….believe….me now?" He asked

"Grissom….do you love me?"

He put his hands on my cheeks.

"If….I said yes…..everything would change."

"I….want that."

"Our….jobs….would be on the….line."

I kissed him gently then I moved back searching his eyes. His lips went to my head and I closed my eyes.

"So this is it?" I asked

He smoothed my cheek.

"Yes."

He let me go and I looked back at him as I walked to my car. He watched me drive away before leaning against the wall closing his eyes feeling his heart race.

The weeks went on without another incident between us. At times I would see him in the hallway talking to various people and a flash back would occur of his hands moving along my body.

Nick and I went outside to go to a scene. I looked over seeing Grissom with Greg talking as they walked out. Nick shook his head as he watched me bump into the Tahoe then walk over opening the passenger side door. I looked over at Nick who drove us out.

Grissom was taking evidence to the vehicle a few hours later as he and Greg finished. His phone went off as he closed the back door looking at Greg before putting it to his ear.

"Grissom."

Greg watched him take on a concerned expression as he listened.

"Okay no, I'll be there." He said, before hanging up. "Greg, I'll drop you off at the lab then I need to check on something."

Greg nodded walking to the passenger door. Grissom parked on a street where cop cars lights flickered nonstop outside a house. People stood off the side watching the chaos as cops questioned people. Nick sighed with relief seeing his boss coming.

"Man, I am glad to see you."

"Where is she?" He asked, looking around.

"In the ambulance. She fell out of the second story window."

Grissom looked over at the window on the second story he pointed at. When he walked over to the ambulance he could see me lying on the gurney inside the van. The doors were open wide allowing him to see me clearly. The paramedic watched him climb in looking at me. He saw cuts on my face and body where the glass cut my skin.

"How is she?"

"She has a knot on her head, but she was lucky that is all she has." The man said

Grissom moved as the man climbed out then he moved closer taking my hand. He looked at me slowly reaching over with his other hand touching my face. I slowly moved against his hand. He froze as I opened my eyes seeing that I was in an ambulance.

"Sara, you're going to be all right."

I met Grissom's eyes in confusion. My body hurt like a large weight was on it. His hand rubbed mine in a comforting way. I took a breath feeling his other hand leave my face.

The paramedic came in sitting next to Grissom after shutting the doors. I felt the vehicle move as I closed my eyes again.

When I woke up next I was in a hospital bed seeing Grissom standing by the bed looking at me. He watched me look around then at him.

He leaned down searching my eyes. I took a slow breath holding it as he leaned down further pressing his lips on my face moving it along the small cuts. I closed my eyes enjoying his gentle touch.

"The doctor said you are going to be okay." He said, against my cheek.

"I am glad you're here."

He moved back smiling.

I was released the next day. When I got home I went straight to bed. I came back to work the next shift. Grissom came in seeing me moving slowly around the lab with Nick.

"Sara, can I see you a moment?" He asked

"Go ahead, I'll clean up." Nick said

I nodded walking out to the hallway. Grissom stepped closer to me.

"You okay?" He asked, gently.

"I'm really sore."

"I can imagine. I want you to take some sick time if you need it."

"That's okay." I said

He looked past me at Nick then he looked at me.

"Why don't you come to my office?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

I nodded following him. He closed the door behind me as I turned looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

He walked over kissing me. I kissed him back feeling his arms pulling me closer. My senses were reeling as his hands moved along my back. I felt him push us back to his couch. He pushed me down gently as not to hurt my already bruised body. I could not think straight as he climbed over me. His breathing was rapidly losing control. I could feel him moving my pants down and it was then there was a knock at the door.

Grissom looked over at the door as I did. I looked at his chest as it moved fast.

"Grissom?" Brass knocked

He looked at me sighing as he moved off me to go to his desk sitting down. I pulled my pants back on sitting up looking at him.

"Come in." Grissom said, trying to sound normal. Brass opened the door seeing me on the couch.

"Hey Sara, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I should go eat my sandwich." I said, running out. Grissom sat back in his chair watching me leave. I put cold water on my face in the bathroom looking in the mirror shaking over what almost happened.

Grissom was becoming confident and I thought maybe it meant that our relationship was about to change.

After shift I walked to my car. I stopped seeing a woman walk out the door with Grissom. She seemed to be making him laugh as he walked to his car. He looked over at me then at the woman talking to her before walking over.

"Hey." He said

"Who's your friend?" I asked

"Sophia Curtis, she was transferred to the team." He said, looking behind him at her.

"Grissom, I am sorry about earlier."

"It's my fault." He said "Going home?"

"Yeah…um do you want to come over?"

"Ah I would, but I am taking Sophia to the diner. You're welcome to join us."

"No, threes a crowd." I said, walking away.

"Sara?" He called "Are we okay?"

I stared at him before walking away. He watched me leave then he faced Sophia.

I felt like my heart was splitting as I drove home. Imagining them sitting alone in a booth laughing made me sick. I went home and sat on my couch staring at the TV as a movie played.

Grissom walked out of the diner with Sophia talking about this and that. His mind was not on her, but on me. Sophia talked about the exciting cases she worked when she was a police woman.

He looked at his car thinking about me.

"Grissom, are you listening?" She asked

He blinked looking at her.

"I'm sorry something is on my mind."

"Work?"

"No, just a minor problem outside of work." He said

She walked over to him touching his coat.

"You need to relax."

He looked down at her hand then at her. She smiled at him then leaned over kissing him. He didn't kiss her back until she began to take it a step further. He slowly move his hands up to her elbows tilting his head. He moaned softly as she moved back smiling at him again.

"Maybe we should finish this at your place."

He knew what it meant and slowly nodded. She took his hand leading him to the car.

Later he woke seeing her up against him in bed naked. He moved slowly as not to wake her getting his robe going out to the living room.

Sophia came out dressed seeing him sitting at his desk in his robe.

"Hey." She said

"Hey." He said, standing. "Going home?"

"Yeah, I had fun." She said, touching his robe.

"Want me to take you?"

"No, you stay here." She said, smiling.

He pecked her lips watching her leave.

At work I went into the breakroom feeling tense when I saw Sophia sitting on the couch drinking coffee as she texted on her phone. I got a cup looking back over at her. She seemed oblivious to my presence and I preferred it that way. I walked past her silently.

"Hey, is your name Sara?" She asked

I froze turning seeing her looking at me.

"Yes." I said

She stood walking over.

"Do you have any aspirin?"

"In my locker."

"I think I lost mine between Grissom's and home."

I dropped my cup splashing coffee all over. Sophia backed up looking down then at me.

"D….did you say…Grissom's?"

"Yes."

"Grissom, as in…..Grissom?"

"Yes."

I stepped back looking at her in shock.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I…..need to." I said, quickly running out. She watched me leave in a hurry. I went outside seeing him getting out of his car seeing me.

"Sara, what are you doing?"

I ran past him to my car trying to get in realizing that my keys were in my locker. I put my head on the door hearing him coming over.

"Sara, are you okay?"

I didn't answer as my heart pounded. He watched me slide down to the ground holding my body.

"Sara, what is wrong?" He asked, kneeling down touching my arm.

"I…want to go home!" I said, looking down.

"Are you sick?"

"I want to go home!" I yelled, putting my head down on the ground.

"Let me take you home."

"No!" I shouted

"You can't drive in this state."

I shook as his hand touched my shoulder.

"I'll call Catherine then I am taking you home." He said

He left me then came back helping me up. I was put into his car while he drove. He looked at me worried as I held my head in my hands not looking at him.

He parked outside my apartment building getting out. He opened the door on my side kneeling down as I sat still.

"Sara, please talk to me." He said

I shook my head as he sighed as he reached over touching my pant covered knee.

"Let me take you home."

I got out running to the stairs. He was following me. I made it to my door getting my spare key. I tried to put the key in the lock and it fell to the floor. Grissom picked it up handing it to me. I shook as I threw it down on the floor.

"Y….you slept with…that woman?!"

He stared at me as I shook violently trying not to cry.

"I did." He said

I backed up in shock.

"Sara, I am sorry."

I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"I…..thought you…loved me!"

He watched me look around breathing fast.

"You don't love me."

"Honey, I do." He said

I shook my head feeling my hand touch my gun at my waist.

"Sara, you don't want to do that." He said, knowing what I was thinking.

I put my other hand to my mouth sobbing. Grissom put his hands out towards me.

"Let's talk this through."

"No!" I cried

I took my gun out and he froze.

"Okay, just calm down." He said, gently. "Sara, hurting yourself won't solve the problem."

I looked at my gun as I shook.

"Please talk to me." He said

I looked at him then at the gun. I sniffed lifting the gun.

"Sara, I want to help you!" He said

I looked at him again.

"You can't."

"I want to try!" He said, coming closer reaching out for the gun. "Just let me have the gun."

His hand grabbed it and slowly took the gun out of my hand. He sighed putting it in his other hand as he touched my hand.

His arm went around me leading me to the door. I felt like I was in a daze not caring what happened to me. He laid me down on the couch putting a blanket over me. He placed my gun in a drawer then he sat on the couch caressing my cheek and smoothing my hair away.

I slept throughout the time he spent sitting there with me. His concern and guilt over what happened weighed on his heart.


End file.
